1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composition and to a method. More specifically, this invention is directed to a natural, nutritional composition comprising a synergistic mixture of vitamin B.sub.1 and allyl sulfide (garlic oil) dissolved in a natural vegetable oil vehicle (soybean oil). The synergistic mixture of this composition is ingested at meal time and rapidly absorbed into the blood. The appropriate dosage at meal time results in a discrete odor being continuously released through the surface of the skin, which is repellent of fleas and ticks. This odor is otherwise undetectable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flea infestation of household pets (cats & dogs) and other domesticated animals has been an apparently insoluble problem for both the pet owner and the veterinary professional. A variety of synthetic chemicals have been developed and prescribed for control of flea and tick infestation. Some of the agents are intended for topical applications while others are ingested. Most of the synthetic preparations are poisons and can thus evoke toxic (adverse) reactions in both the treated animal and in the pet owner. In addition, these chemicals carry environmental hazard warnings. Insects tend to build up mutagenic immunity to these chemicals rendering them useless after several weeks.
Because of increasing public awareness of the potential hazard of long term exposure to such toxic agents, natural products for control of flea infestations have received greater consumer acceptance. Natural flea control products include certain consumable preparations which range in composition from complex mixtures, such as Brewer's yeast to vitamin B complex. These preparations are generally combined with other dietary supplements and certain other ingredients to enhance their pet appeal.
Garlic in the form of tablets has also been suggested as a dietary supplement for the control of fleas. Because of the naturally offensive odor of this substance, it is often deodorized to render it less unpalatable and thereby enhance its pet appeal.
Other natural products which have been suggested for the control of fleas include herbal oils, which are used as a topical repellent. These oils can be applied to a cloth flea collar. One such preparation, available from ECOSAFE Laboratories under the brand name "Insect Shoo", reportedly contains citronella, cedarwood, orange eucalyptus and bay oils. The use of cedar chips in pet bedding is also reportedly effective in repelling fleas. Other natural flea repellent treatments include lemon dips; and, rubbing lemon juice into the pet's coat on a periodic basis (every 2-3 days).
The attach on this persistent pest has most recently been waged with ultrasonics. The miniaturization of ultrasonic sound transmitters and their incorporation into a flea collar has proven to be surprisingly effective in a number of instances.
While all the foregoing synthetic and naturally occurring topical and systemic treatments are effective to a degree, each suffers from one or more shortcomings and may in certain instances evoke an adverse reaction in the pet, the pet owner or both. The adaptations of ultrasonic sound to this problem is by no means a panacea. While the initial investment in this device is substantial, it is by no means effective in all environments and, of course, requires periodic replacement of the transmitter batteries. When the battery power begins to decay, the effectiveness of this device is also diminished, thus, resulting in reinfestation of the pet. Where the pet resides within the house, the household environment is once again exposed to these pests and must be fumigated. The collar contains a large bulky box which is worn around the neck which is particularly bothersome to smaller dogs and to cats.
As is thus evident, there is an unfilled need for a safe and effective flea repellent which operates continuously and with little if any pet or owner inconvenience. Such repellent should also preferably comprise a natural composition which is safe and effective, and yet does not perceptibly alter the animal's appearance, breath or otherwise detract from the pleasure of pet ownership.